


I'll Trade You A Coffee For A Good Deed

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Derek Hale is a Softie, Florists, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Being a Wood Nymph, Derek has the ability to grow flowers a an incredible pace with only minimal energy expended, making the job of a florist to be pretty ideal... but the power alone to be otherwise fairly uselessThen he meets Stiles
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	I'll Trade You A Coffee For A Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 12 Days Of Sterek- for once Derek isn't a werewolf! ... Just a nymph

"Alright, a hundred Christmas Roses, arranged with exactly one lily in the center,"

The customer in front of him was beaming as though Derek had just given him the universe rather than a very pricey bouquet of flowers, but to each their own

"Thank you again Mr. Hale! My husband will LOVE this!"

Derek only nodded, waving as the silver-haired man practically danced out of the flower shop

Derek _may_ have put a little hint of magic into the flowers to make them last longer than usual, after the customer had gone on for twenty minutes just about how much he loved his husband

He figured the happy couple deserved something that wouldn't wilt as quickly as they usually did

Heaving a quiet sigh, Derek leaned back and reached out, gently scratching beneath the "chin" of the Venus Flytrap sitting on the counter, smirking as the flower twitched beneath his touch- or, he supposed, technically _above_ in this particular case

Derek had a true way with flowers- wich, ofcourse, was perfectly natural, considering he was a Flower Nymph, but he always delighted in seeing them respond to his touch anyway

Glancing at the clock, he heaved a quiet sigh of releif

It wouldn't be much longer now

It was almost time to go home

Just fifteen minutes left and he could close up the shop

Luckily, it was truly rare that anyone came in this close to closing time, besides maybe the regulars, who he wasn't expecting to see, so it was unlikely that he'd have any mo-

The bell over the door rang

There was a new customer standing in front of the door

.....

 _Shit_....

"Welcome to Flowers From Hale, how can I help you?"

The guy who had just walked in definitely wasn't part of his regular clientele

Sure, florists were the type of people who saw every variety of person there was, because everyone needed flowers for something sooner or at, weather that be for romance or something socially obligatory or death... it didn't matter, everyone always needed them

The young, mole-speckled guy by the door was apparently no exception

"Hey, I have a weird and kinda awkward question for you, would it be possible for me to get you to deliver an absolute shit ton of flowers to my dad by Christmas Eve? Like, a ton of them? See he's in the hospital and he might have to stay there until Christmas so it would be really great if he had some poinsettias to brighten things up wile he's there and make things feel all Christmasy, I'd love to decorate the police department too- he's the sheriff, Sheriff Stilinski? That's my Pops- but I'm sure that'd cost more my life is even worth,"

...

Well, this was all much different than he had been expecting

"I see, well that would really depend on how you personally define 'an absolute shit ton' but I'll see what I can do, can you give me some information? Like how big the room is that you're looking to cover, for example?"

The sheriff's son looked just as though he had just been asked what the fastest route to Mars was

He clearly didn't know how to answer that question

Taking pity on the flower novice, Derek heaved a quiet sigh, his shoulders sagging and his lips twitching up into a small smirk, unable to help himself

"Is your dad allowing visitors?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Then tommorrow morning before I open the shop, I'll meet you at the hospital to get an idea of how big his room is, sound like a plan?"

"Y-Yeah! Yeah definitely!" the mole-splattered teen replied, nodding like a bobblehead

"Thank you again, uh, I guess you won't know the price until after you do the visit though?"

"Sadly not, but don't worry, I try to run my flowers as cheaply as I can, I'll see if there's any kind of deal I can cut for you,"

The stranger's lips twitched up into a small grin, nodding a little at that

"Thanks, um.... thanks alot, I'll see you tommorrow?"

"Tommorrow," Derek agreed with a nod, watching with a smirk as the kid ran out of the shop

He could feel a small twitching from the plant beside him and rolled his eyes, gently tapping a finger on the top lid of the Venus Flytrap

"Shut up Audrey, I do _not_ have a _crush_ ,"

~+~

When Stiles went to the hospital the next morning to see the florist and help make his father's Christmas a little merrier, he was surprised and disappointed to find that the florist wasn't already waiting for him

He didn't know what he expected though, he never should have thought that a total stranger would care so much about anyone but themselves, so why was he even surprised in the first place?

He really shouldn't have been...

He was bitter, definitely, when half an hour went by of waiting in the lobby and yet he didn't see hide nor hair of the flower-dude

But he figured at the very least he should go visit his father, since he was already there

He'd come back after lunch as usual, but rarely did Stiles get the opportunity to visit before work

His father's heart attack had been one of the scariest things Stiles had ever experienced, only overshadowed by his mother's slow descent into madness caused by her frontal-temporal dementia, wich ultimately lead to her death...

Even thinking back to that had him twitching with discomfort, nose wrinkled and stomach unsettled

He made his way to the elevator and got in, foot tapping impatiently as he waited for it to get to the fourth floor where his dad currently was, and the second it started to open the doors, he darted out, not even waiting for it to completely finish

He was irritated and standing still really wasn't helping

He made his way down the hall to his father's room, pushing the door open but not announcing his presence just yet, just on the off chance that his father was sleeping

He barely got past the doorway though when he saw that the entire room was absolutely _covered_ in poinsettias....

What.... the..... fu-?

"Stiles?"

Blinking, he turned his attention to his father, eyebrows raised

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with this?"

That... that was actually a really good question....

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't entirely sure?"

~+~

"A hundred red roses, all your's,"

"Thanks again,"

Ahh... what was it with the overly romantic declarations all of a sudden?

Derek wasn't sure, but he wasn't complaining

Between the over-enthusiastic ice skater yesterday and the leather-jacket sporting lesbian today, business had been pretty good, definitely enough to cover his magic's overactive poinsettia-ing earlier that da-

"Did you cover my dad's room in flowers?"

Derek glanced over his shoulder as he shut the cash register door, taking note of the bewildered looking stranger in the doorway

"I..... may have......"

" _DUDE!!!!_ I was waiting for you for a half hour in the lobby! I don't know if I'm more pissed that you pulled such a dick move on me with that or more overwelmingly touched that you did that for my dad... either way, how much do I owe you and why would you pull a crazy stunt like that?"

"Nothing, it's on the house,"

The words "because I could" hung on Derek's tongue, but he didn't actually say them

The stranger narrowed his eyes, an incredulous look on his face as he slowly tilted his head in disbeleif

"I-.... I don't even know what the fuck to _do_ what that kind of-... _why_?!"

"Because.... it was a good deed.... and I could.... so why not?"

Ah... the guy might have been having some sort of annuyrism....

"That.... oh my god....."

"I did the sheriff's office too, figured I should go on and tell you that before you find out for yourself and freak out on me," Derek noted with a teasing smirk

Yep, annuyrism

"And let me guess, that's all free of charge too?"

Derek only shrugged, tickling Audrey under the chin once more as the stranger stared at him with his mouth practically hanging open

Huh, if he did that much longer, Audrey wouldn't be the only one catching flies...

"Ok, well, then at the VERY least, let me buy you some coffee,"

Derek's eyebrows raised at the request, a confused look on his face

"Coffee...?"

"Yeah, you know, the bitter brown beverage that's sparked a billion Starbucks stores and drives people to do maddening things for a cup of it?"

"I... know what it is, I don't know why you're offering it to me..."

"Well you're obviously not going to let me pay you back," the stranger pointed out

"SO I have to get creative, because I don't take charity, and I'd... honestly really like to get to know someone who's so bleedingly _nice_ that they'd.... do what you did.... so uh, yeah, let me take you for coffee?"

Lips twitching up slightly into a grin, Derek nodded, accepting

"Ok then.... coffee, but you'll have to tell me your name first,"

The stranger's eyes spark with joy as he stepped closer to the counter and held his hand out for Derek

"Stiles,"

"Derek," the nymph replied as he shook Stiles' hand, his heart beating a little bit faster as Stiles' fingers curled around his hand

He'd have to admit later to Audrey, after his date, that maybe she was right after all

Maybe he did have just a little bit of a crush


End file.
